lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Trent
''' '''was the captain of Mission Creek High School's Football team. After he graduated, Principal Perry hired him as the new Gym teacher. He was first seen in the episode Commando App. He is portrayed by Eddie Perino. Biography In Commando App, he was about to bully Chase, but then Chase turned into Spike, and scared the football team away. He also appeared as a basketball player in Air Leo. Trent and Leo face each other in a one-on-one basketball game. Prior to the game, he steals the hi-tech gravity boots Leo intended to use to beat Trent. He appears to be winning with them, until Chase messes with the boots' signal. He still wins in the end, and still behaves obnoxiously. He later appears in The Haunting of Mission Creek High, where he is revealed to be afraid of ghosts. Leo sees this as an opportunity to take revenge on him. In Trent Gets Schooled, with the help of Leo and Chase, he passes a physics test. He gets to graduate because it was his only remaining class to pass. Principal Perry gives him a job as the school gym teacher because she says he "meets all the requirements." In explaining the requirements, Perry says that he "almost passed the psychological exam." In Not So Smart Phone, he becomes principal after Perry retires. He makes Leo miserable and makes him and Bree were a uniform. Leo and Bree than get a plan to get Perry back so they can get rid of Trent. Leo then makes Trent wear a different uniform when he becomes the gym teacher again but he ends up liking the uniform In Scramble the Orbs, Trent is hit with Leo's protective invention, Attack Orbs. In revenge, Trent steals Leo's ticket to Janelle's play when Leo goes to get a drink. But when Leo's Attack Orbs come back, Trent is attacked again. It is unknown if Trent became principal after Perry retired. Personality Trent is a bully in school. He has a pet rabbit, which is the only thing he is nice to, excluding Principal Perry, Football Team, and Basketball Team. Trent says that he is seven years older than all of the students at Mission Creek High. Not being the smartest person, he spells Trent with an "i" and has taken 5 years of high school. He also thought that a manikin was a real person. Trent also likes to sign people's heads to show how "awesome" he is, as shown in Air Leo. In Trent Gets Schooled, he is the new gym teacher and according to him, it's always gym class. In Not So Smart Phone, he was going to be the school's new principal, until Perry decided not to quit her job. In Scramble the Orbs, the school board wanted him to be nicer to students. It's also known he isn't very bright. Appearances Season 1 * Commando App * Air Leo Season 2 * The Haunting of Mission Creek High * Trent Gets Schooled Season 3 * Not So Smart Phone * Scramble the Orbs (Last appearance; possibly) Mentions * Sink or Swim Trivia *He is now Mission Creek High School's gym teacher. * He is afraid of ghosts. * Even though Principal Perry favored him, she still messes with him on occasion. *It is unknown if he's friends with Adam, however the both like to bully and hurt Chase. * He is 7 years older than all of the students in Mission Creek High School. *He has a rabbit. *Trent was responsible for destroying the "Davenglasses." *His father thinks that graduating high school is not worth it. *He is dirt cheap. (Trent Gets Schooled) * Trent once stole Leo's clothes, which were rather small on him. * He pretty much only picks on Leo and Chase. * He likes it when people get hurt. In fact, Chase used this in order to make Trent study, however, Leo was tortured in the process. (Trent Gets Schooled) *He has failed multiple grades in high school. * He likes drawing dinosaurs of himself, such as the "Trent-a-saurus-rex" and the "Trent-a-dactal". * When he became principal, he made Leo and Bree wear uniforms. (Not So Smart Phone) * He's been in high school for 5 years. (Air Leo) * He is the five-time champ of the Annual One-on-One Basketball Tourney. * It is unknown if he became Mission Creek High School's principal after Perry retired. It is likely, because Principal Perry has picked him for principal before. * It is unknown if he got fired from being the gym teacher at Mission Creek High School if he did not become principal, due to him being mean to the students. * It is unknown if he ever bullied other students. It is however likely that he did before he bullied Leo and Chase. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Non-Bionic Category:Adults Category:Season 1 Antagonists [[Categor